Estrellas fugaces
by Canciones de Cuna
Summary: La verdad cambió todo en su relación. En ese instante tan mágico y perfecto, la noche sería testigo de lo sucedido entre ambos, junto con un sin fin de luces en el cielo. [ Viñeta ]


Holis, aquí tengo otra historia para ustedes.

_**Disclaimer:**_ Ningún personaje que aparezca o sea nombrado aquí me pertenece, todos son propiedad de su respectivo dueño: **Yoshihiro Togashi.**

**_Advertencia:_ Yaoi. Soft Lemon (+16). Chimera Ant Arc.**

* * *

La luna se encontraba en el punto más alto del cielo nocturno, iluminado por millones de estrellas, y su brillo enceguecedor y menguante bañaba la naturaleza que se extendía debajo de ella.

El albino contempló a su compañero en silencio mientras que éste admiraba el firmamento estrellado, buscando y creando, infantilmente, siluetas con ayuda de su imaginación. Esperando pacientemente a que aquel "espectáculo" apareciera; las noches en NGL eran de las más hermosas y tranquilas.

―¡Killua, mira! Una estrella fugaz. ―exclama señalando al cielo, alejando la espalda del tronco que mantuvo recostado su cuerpo segundos antes―. ¡Y otra! ¡Allí hay otra! ¡Y otra!

Con ver esos brillantes ojos castaños y la alegre sonrisa en el rostro moreno, Killua sentía una calidez situándose sobre su pecho, y con cierto atrevimiento estiré una de mis manos para rozar sus mejillas regordetas y levemente sonrojadas. Tomando desprevenido a su mejor amigo. Al comienzo, Gon lo miró sorprendido, más no se apartó y permitió que aquella caricia continuase, ocultando lentamente su mirada.

Despacio acerca su rostro, percibiendo el calmado ritmo de su corazón, y acorta la distancia entre ambos. Los ojos almendra se descubren y contemplan fijamente la penetrante mirada zafiro. Fu el mayor quien hizo el primer movimiento, le regala un tímido beso que rozó los labios y la punta de su nariz. Alcanzaba a sentir lo tibio de su aliento, de su respiración y el calor que desprendía su cuerpo.

―Killua… ―murmuró en un tono ronco con los ojos oscurecidos.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro, sus dedos se perdieron en el nacimiento de los cabellos oscuros. Rozando con las yemas de sus dedos la piel de su nuca. ―Gon…

Ocultos por la oscuridad de la noche, la ropa fue descartada sin un orden especifico. Las manos temblorosas quitaban prenda por prenda, perdiéndose en el lugar. Las manos se fundían en la piel caliente y fría. Se recuestan sobre el suelo, uno encima del otro, y sus cuerpos se unen en un candidez de los brazos ajenos.

La desnudez de ambos apenas era cubierta por aquella manta.

―No me sueltes, por favor. ―murmuró el pelinegro con voz que mezclada erotismo y apetito.

El deseo fue mayor que el albino no pudo resistirlo e inició un camino de besos húmedos por la extensión del cuello desprotegido, mordiendo y lamiendo a mi antojo, mientras que sus torpes y suaves manos acariciaban cada porción de piel que estuviera expuesta.

Cada estremecimiento. Cada empuje errático. Cada contracción de sus cuerpos.

Ellos lo sentían todo.

—Killua… Killua… Killua… Killua… —repetía contra el oído del albino una y otra vez mientras sentía las fueres envestidas adentrándose en su interior. El calor y el dolor fundiéndolo poco a poco.

Los firmes brazos del albino sujetaban su cintura ajena, mientras que el otro sujetaba su cuerpo a la par que sus morenas piernas envolvían las caderas, pidiendo por más, obligando a que no se detuviera.

Las yemas de sus dedos se encargaron de explorar su torso, la musculatura de sus brazos, el nacimiento de sus cabellos negros. El calor que envolvía su sexo era exquisito, abrumador y totalmente adictivo. —T-te amo… Gon… ¡T-te a-amo! ―decía al perder el control de su respiración.

Cada frase sin censura elevaba la necesidad del peliblanco, el sutil gemido alimentándole los sentidos, cada caricia brinda por el ajeno encendía su libido y hacia que el fuego de la pasión se apoderara de su cuerpo.

El vaivén continuó con aquel ritmo desenfrenado. El sonido de sus cuerpos estrellándose interrumpe el silencio, junto con sus quejidos y jadeos roncos, sus manos se afianzan en el cuerpo ajeno dejando marcas en la piel del otro; huellas de lo que están viviendo juntos.

Era demasiado abrumador para que sus juveniles cuerpos lo experimentaran por primera vez. Sintiendo el pulso galopando por sus venas, una pasión palpitante, embriagante, sin temor, sin penas y vergüenza. Estremeciéndose de la emoción. Enamorándose de las manos que recorren sin descanso y provocan más que un sobresalto. Y entrelazan sus cuerpos al unísono hasta el alba, impregnados en amor y sudor.

Hacer el amor con él es como entrar al paraíso, que la vida perdonase sus pecados, surcando las puertas hacia el infinito en un éxtasis de amor, pasión y desenfreno.

— ¿M-me das… un beso?—dijo el otro en un tono bajo y con la respiración agitada mientras una pequeña sonrisa en los labios. Acto seguido recibió una libidinosa lengua que, al penetrar su boca, entorpeció su agitada respiración.

Pero los besos más dulces y deseados habían quedado para el final.

Killua sujetó la cabeza de Gon entre sus manos, y sin cerrar los ojos, comenzó a devorar con ternura y mesura al pelinegro. Sus labios rosados no permanecieron quietos, con ellos recorrió cada porción de piel descubierta. Y ahora abordó una de las muñecas que aún lo sujetaban contra la tierra. Atrapó la carne entre sus dientes y mereció situarse en el límite del dolor y el placer, venerando cómo el otro dejaba escapar un lastimero gemido que lo animaba a seguir.

La brisa nocturna rozaba sus pieles humedecidas.

La naturaleza continuaba deleitándolos con su canto silencioso, sin embargo, aquello no importaba para los dos cuerpos que, sobre lo infinito del suelo, se fundían y descubrían mutuamente en el placer más delicioso que pudiera existir.

_Su primera vez._


End file.
